igadsurvivalgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Traps
Purpose Traps and turrets allow the player to defend their base from enemies. * Enemies can destroy all traps and turrets if they need to * There is also a specific enemy that will try to destroy traps and walls. Current types * Mines: ** High damage ** Big area of effect ** One time use ** Extremely low cost ** UI/UX: *** Needs a sound and particle when activated * Spike trap: ** High damage ** Needs to be reset after activation (so this is an interactable object) ** Medium cost ** UI/UX: *** Needs an indication of its state (default, activated, deactivated) with colour/art *** Needs a sound when activated *** Needs the spikes to extend * Electric trap: ** Medium cost ** Stuns enemies making them unable to move for X seconds ** Resets itself after Y seconds ** Need to synergize well with turrets (so not blocking the path) ** UI/UX: *** Needs an indication of its radius *** Needs a particle and sound when activated *** Needs a UI element/colour change when it is in the cooldown period * Turrets: ** Low damage output ** High cost ** UI/UX: *** Needs an indication of its radius *** Needs a sound when shooting *** Turret barrel should move ** Does not move * Laser cannon: ** Medium cost ** Will shoot a big and high damage piercing laser to clear out multiple enemies at once. ** The trap will be player activated so that the player can properly time when to use it. ** After shooting there will be a medium to long cooldown on the cannon before it can fire again. ** UI/UX: *** Needs a clear indication for when it's on a cooldown *** Needs a clear indication about how it will fire when placing it down. Upgrades Traps can be upgraded by simply looking at them and selecting the right upgrade option. Upgrading traps will cost a certain amount of stone. * Mine trap - Cluster upgrade ** After the mine trap explosion, there will be multiple smaller cluster bomb explosions. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for clearing out many enemies. * Mine trap - Higher damage upgrade ** The mine trap will now deal a lot more damage. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for dealing with high HP enemies. * Electric trap - Slow upgrade ** The electric trap will now permanently be turned on and slow enemies within range. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good synergy with turrets, good to crowd control and for creating funnels. * Electric trap - Damage upgrade ** The electric trap will now also deal damage instead of only stunning enemies. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for weakening up many enemies while also crowd controlling them. * Turret - Damage upgrade ** The turret will now deal increased damage but have a lower firing rate. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for chunking high HP enemies. * Turret - Fire rate upgrade ** The electric trap will now shoot faster while dealing low damage. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for killing many low health enemies. * Spike trap - Bleeding upgrade ** The spike trap will now also apply bleeding damage to enemies after they get hit by spikes. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for affecting higher health enemies that would normally survive the spike trap. * Spike trap - Auto reset upgrade ** The spike trap will now automatically reset after being used. ** Cost: 5 stone. ** Good for later stages where resetting traps would be too difficult to manage (also good for lazy players) Potential traps if scopes allow it: * Mounted turret ** Low damage output ** High cost ** Player interacts with turret and can control it ** Will have overheating ** UI/UX: *** Needs clear indication on how to mount it *** Needs clear overheating indication similar to weapons *** Needs sounds and particles for shooting * Slow trap: ** Medium cost ** Trap that will be above the ground, once the player shoots it this will drop oil on the enemies below. ** Oil will slow enemies and if these enemies catch on fire then the fire will be extended. ** Once shot it will go on a short cooldown before it can be shot again. ** UI/UX: *** Needs a clear indication of where it will drop oil *** Clear indication on when the trap is ready * Explosive fire barrel: ** This barrel is a one time use. ** Low to medium cost ** Will put enemies on fire. Will last longer if enemies are hit by oil. ** UI/UX: *** Needs a clear range indicator *** Needs to show that enemies are on fire Programming details * For the traps, designers want to be able to change ** Damage of the trap ** Does it need to be reset, does it dissapear, or does it always work ** Is there a cooldown period and if yes how long ** Stun time for enemies if applicable ** The range of trap if applicable Category:Building Related